Name of Story The Name
by Andrea244
Summary: When a new kid come to the Academy, will he be accepted into the Lyoko gang? And when something terrible happens how will the gang react?
1. Chapter one

**NAME OF STORY**

Chapter 1: Jake, The New Kid

Jake was an outsider at his new boarding school in France. He was new and didn't know anyone. He had weird hair and people thought he was a weirdo. So Jake kept to himself unless someone talked to him. And one day some guy walked up to Jake looking for trouble. He said, "Hey, freak, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, what's your problem with me?"

"Hey, you shut up and go home freak!"

"Hey, you know what, I would if I could, FREAK!"

"Don't you call me that you asshole!"

"Well watcha gon' to do 'bout it, FATASS!" The guy jumped for Jake but Jake moved and he went to the ground. Jake started running, knowing he made a big mistake. Jake ran faster then the guy and ran for the forest nearby to lose him. Jake hide by a tree and lost him. He looked around to see if he was there. He was gone. Jake sat by the tree catching his breath. Jake looked around the forest and noticed a man hole. Jake then heard his "friend's" voice screaming. Jake thought to himself, "You know what I'm not going down that man hole. I don't care if he beats me up of me screw that. It's convenient and all but jease, come on." Jake's "friend" came up to him. He then opened the manhole.

"Hey you, kid come on, come with me. He said.

"No way." Jake replied.

"No! I'm not mean, you know, I just knew this would happen and…"

"so, you knew this would happen." Jake started walking away. Jake's "friend" came after him. " No! Please wait, that thing was just for us to get away from everyone else. Nobody can hear this. But first kid, I got two questions for you. What the hell's your name and can you keep a secret?"

"Ah….This is weird. Are you gay or something cause I don't swing that way, sorry. It was nice to met you though, my name's Jake"

"NO! Jake, that's not the secret! But Jake I really need to know, can you keep a really big secret?"


	2. Chapter Two

Name of Story

Chapter 2: Lyoko

"Well, if you really need to know, yes I can. I don't have any friends to tell."

"That's great, Jake. You'll make some friends here, if you want to, of course. By the way, names Ulrich."

"Hi, Ulrich, I guess. What's this huge secret you have to tell me for some odd reason?"

"Okay, Jake, the reason I choose you is cause I saw you in gym class. You're the fastest in the class! And you're really good at sports and stuff, all that gives you a big advantage here. And we need that."

"So, why do you need a fast kid?"

"Well, this is really hard to believe but I'll show it to you. It's under that manhole right there. Jake you are going to be in a real life video game."

"What? How?"

"You are transferred into a virtual world were we fight."

"You are nuts, Ulrich, unless you're just screwing with me."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, so come on, I'll show you."

"Okay, whatever you say." Ulrich opened the manhole and they both went down. They then went a little way riding skateboards then swinging on a rope. They then arrived at the elevator. "We're almost there, Jake" Ulrich said pushing the button. Jake and Ulrich then went down the elevator and a door opened. There was a huge computer and a blond haired boy sitting by it. "Well, this is it." Ulrich said.

"Okay, it's a computer and a kid that looks like he's got way to much time on his hands. But where's the video game. It would be awesome if it was true."

"That will come, Jake, but you don't have the whole story. First off the virtual world is called Lyoko. And in Lyoko there's this thing called XANA. XANA is bad. He lives in Lyoko and tries to get out and take over the world. Of course we don't want that, so we stop XANA."

"What the fudge!"

"Okay, stop talking; I'm in the middle of a big speech explaining stuff. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can see for yourself. Okay, so how we stop XANA is, when XANA attacks, we go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower he is using. And sometimes we use the return to the past to make things back to normal if things got real screwed up. So you got all that, Jake?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, so XANA's attacks have been so strong lately and it's too hard for only the four of us to do it alone. So, that Jake is why we need you. You will come to Lyoko with us or help us with XANA's outside Lyoko attacks. Having you will really help a ton."

"This all sounds great, Ulrich, but can we go to Lyoko just to make sure you aren't screwing with me?"

"Of course, but we can't do it until Jeremy, the one at the computer, puts you in." Jake walked to Jeremy. "Nice to meet you Jeremy, my name's Jake" Jake said.

"Nice to meet you too. So just go to the scanner and I'll program you in. Then you can go to Lyoko."

"Okay, so where's the scanner?"

"No problem," Ulrich said, "Come on, I'll show you." Ulrich and Jake walked into the room and Jake got into the scanner. Jeremy did his work then Ulrich got into a scanner.

"Okay guys," Jeremy said, "Are you ready for your first trip to Lyoko, Jake?"

"I guess so," Jake answered.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3: Virtualization

"Okay, Let's start. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Jake. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Jake. Virtualization." The two then appeared in Lyoko and fell to the ground. Jake looked all around.

"Wow," Jake said, "You weren't joking, it's really like a video game. Hey how do I fight?"

"Well I don't know," Ulrich said, "What about it Jeremy?"

"You fight with the spikes in your hair. You throw them at monsters and stab them too. You also have super speed like Ulrich," Jeremy replied.

"Hey cool!" Jake toke a spike out of his head, "Can I try them out?"

"Sure." Jeremy said.

"Awesome!" Jake then ran towards Ulrich and Ulrich drew his sword. Jake and Ulrich fought for a while until Jake threw his spike right into Ulrich's head. Ulrich devitalized.

"Hey want happened to Ulrich, Jeremy?" Jake asked

"All his life points were gone and he came back," Jeremy told him, "And now you will come back too." Jeremy pressed a button and Jake was back in the scanner. Jake jumped out to see Ulrich there.


	4. Chapter Four

Name of Story

Chapter 4: A Really Short Chapter That Really Pertains to The Rest of The Story

"Oh my god Ulrich that was awesome! It was so much fun! Was I any good?" Jake asked

"Well you killed me, didn't you?" Ulrich answered, "So anyway, you ever see anything really weird, it might be XANA so call Jeremy or me or Odd, Aelita or Yumi, but you haven't met them yet. You can meet them at dinner tonight, sit with us, okay. I'm going to dinner now, come on."

"Sounds great" Jake replied. Ulrich, Jake and Jeremy walked to diner and met with Odd and Aelita. "This is Odd and Aelita, Jake, and this is Jake, the kid I talked about. I forgot to tell you, Jake, Yumi isn't here because she lives with her parents at home." Ulrich explained. Jake got to know Odd and Aelita at diner then went back to the room and went to sleep.

The next morning Jake woke up and his roommate was gone. When he got of bed there were 3 crab monsters on the floor aiming for Jake. "AHHHH!" Jake screamed. Jake ran for the phone but it was destroyed. Jake then tried to find his cell but then a crab fired at him and he started bleeding. Jake screamed then went for the door but it was locked. Jake's arm really hurt but he tried to find his cell again. He found it but it was destroyed. The crabs fired again and hit Jake's leg. Jake screamed for help but nobody heard. Jake tried to limp towards the window. It was locked too, so Jake tried to find something to break it with. But when he was looking another crab shot him in the back and he fell. Jake screamed and screamed until another crab shot him again and again until Jake was unconscious.


	5. Chapter Five

Name of Story

Chapter 5: What Happened to Jake Anyway?

Back at Ulrich and Odd's room they heard all the screaming and ran for Jake's room. They pounded on the door but no one answered so they broke down the door. When they came in they saw the crabs and Jake bleeding all over. "Oh my god!" Odd screamed.

"Get your self together Odd, We need to help him and kill those crabs." Ulrich said. Ulrich and Odd killed all the crabs and then went to Jake. "Jake," Ulrich screamed, "Wake up! Come on, Please!"

"Is he breathing?" Odd asked.

"I don't know!" Ulrich said scared. Odd put his ear to his mouth and checked his wrist for a pulse. "Ulrich," Odd said, "He's not breathing and doesn't have a pulse. I think he's dead."

"What! NO! How! What are we going to do?" Ulrich screamed. Odd was about to say something when they heard Jim screaming, "Why is this door knocked down! Who did this?"

"Jim!" Ulrich screamed, "Help! Call 911! Quick, he's really hurt!" Jim ran out of the room. Odd asked Ulrich, "Ulrich, Jake's dead. He's dead for good. We can't return to the past. How are we going to explain this?"

"I don't know!" Ulrich shouted, "I'll just call Jeremy, it will be fine, just fine." Ulrich picked up his cell phone and called Jeremy,"Jeremy, its Ulrich. This is really bad."

"What is it?"

"It's Jake, Jake, uh Jake..."

"Spit it out, Ulrich."

"XANA, XANA…"

"XANA what Ulrich? Did he attack?"

"Yes, he attacked Jake and—he's dead."

"WHAT!"

"HE"S DEAD! HELP! FIX IT!"

"But, I can't Ulrich! There's no way I could."

"NO, but you have to! They'll find Lyoko. Crabs killed him!"

"I don't know---"The paramedics started coming in and Ulrich turned off the phone.

"What happened?" One of the medics said, "What are these things?"

"Uh," Ulrich muttered, "Uh, uh, uh" Ulrich started to panic and stared to run out the door. "NO!" Odd screamed running after him. Ulrich ran out the door and down the hall then out of the school with Odd following. Odd screamed the whole time to stop but Ulrich was determined and mad running as fast as he could. Ulrich then ran towards the forest still running full force while Odd lagged behind. Ulrich then got to the manhole and went towards the factory down the hole. Ulrich ran the whole way to the factory then went to the big computer and started throwing junk at it. Jeremy was there and tried to stop Ulrich, but he just pushed him away. Odd then came breathing hard. "Ulrich! Stop, Ulrich!" Odd screamed and held Ulrich back.

"Stop it Odd, just stop! This thing never did anyone any good. I'm going to get rid of it."

"But, Ulrich, how about Aelita! She will die if you turn off the computer!"

"I don't care, Odd! What if XANA kills you? Or Jeremy or Yumi? Or me, I don't want to die. I never liked that stupid bitch anyway. It would be like before we even met her, before XANA."

"But, Ulrich—"

"Get the fudge of me, Odd, I'm just doing what's best for everyone." Ulrich then went for the big switch for On and Off and turned it off. "No!" Jeremy screamed, "Aelita, Ulrich, your going to kill her! Please TURN IT ON, PLEASE!"

"Yeah! Come on Ulrich!" Odd screamed, "You're being selfish!"


	6. Chapter Six

Name of Story

Chapter 6: End of Story

Back at the school, Yumi and Aelita saw a stretcher go by and saw it was Jake. "Jake!" Aelita screamed. "NO!" Aelita started to run towards the stretcher when she suddenly collapsed. Yumi ran over and called the paramedics, "Hey, you guys! There's something wrong with my friend!"

"Okay," One of the medics said, "I'll go see. You don't need me this kid's gone anyway."

"What?" Yumi suddenly screamed as the medic came over.

"Okay," the guy said, "What happened?"

"Wait," Yumi screamed, "He's dead!"

"Uh, Oops, sorry kid, he is."

"I know what's wrong then you can't help her, she's going to die too!"

"What!" Yumi then sighed and ran away towards the factory and called Jeremy. "Jeremy! Did you turn off the computer? Turn it back on!"

"I didn't! Ulrich came and did and won't let us turn it back on!"

"Oh my God! Do something, tackle him!"

"We can't, Yumi, he's got a gun!"

"What? A gun! What a nut!"

"Yeah I know. He says he will shot if we get to close. So Yumi don't come here, you might get hurt. We will take care of it."

"Okay." Yumi turned off the phone and stopped running. She didn't know what to do. Her going to the factory might upset him more but what else could she do? She couldn't tell the police. Or could she? Aelita was probably already dead. No bringing her back, she couldn't let the rest of her friends die. But Ulrich would go to jail; would he really shoot all of his friends anyway? He was probably just upset, he wouldn't do this normally, she knew Ulrich well. So Yumi started running towards the factory again to save them.

Back at the factory, Ulrich still stood by the switch with his gun. Odd then stood up and said, "Ulrich---"Ulrich then pointed the gun towards him.

"Don't talk; it will take another 2 minutes to make Aelita dead and unable to come back if you turn the computer back on. Then this whole ordeal will finally be over and nobody will ever have a reason to turn this thing back on." Yumi then rushed into the room and said, "Ulrich, put the gun down---"Ulrich then aimed the gun towards Yumi and shoot her right in the head.

"Yumi!" Jeremy cried.

"Why, Ulrich, why?" Odd said crying.

"I told you not to fucking talk, FUCKERS!" Ulrich then shoot both Odd and Jeremy dead. Ulrich then looked around proud of all the dead bodies but then realized why he was doing this. He was doing it so his friends won't get hurt and now they were dead. Ulrich thought about that, and then killed himself with the gun.

THE END


End file.
